A Tiny Love Song
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; furippucino x awtaeyong ] Namanya Jung Jaehyun, dan sosoknya mengajarkan Taeyong pada segala hal, termasuk pelajaran terpahit dalam eksistensinya selama ini. [ NCT/SMROOKIES ] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ]


Namanya Jung Jaehyun, berumur tiga puluh satu tahun bulan ini. Ia tidak pernah menyebutkan secara detail soal pekerjaannya, tapi aku selalu menduga kalau Jaehyun adalah seorang musisi yang memiliki nama panggung JayH karena mereka benar-benar mirip secara fisik. Hanya saja, JayH adalah orang yang sangat rapi sementara Jaehyun adalah orang yang cukup urakan. Ia jarang mencukur kumis dan jambangnya, rambut ikalnya dibiarkan memanjang hingga sebahu, dan ia sangat suka merokok dan minum alkohol! Baju yang digunakannya itu-itu saja, matanya selalu terlihat seperti orang yang menahan kantuknya, tubuhnya terlihat atletis namun ia lebih sering membungkukkan badannya

Ngomong-ngomong soal JayH, ia dikabarkan vakum dari dunia hiburan untuk sementara waktu setelah terlibat kasus perploncoan terhadap beberapa musisi yang baru _debut_. Entah itu hanya rumor atau memang benar adanya, tapi kemunculan Jaehyun di samping kamar kontrakanku bertepatan dengan kabar itu. Membuatku semakin curiga dengan pria misterius itu.

Sudah sebulan ini Jaehyun menjadi tetanggaku. Kami tinggal di rumah kontrakan yang sama, tapi berbeda kamar. Jaehyun seperti menutup dirinya dari dunia luar, ia hanya keluar rumah untuk membeli makanan atau peralatan rumah tangga lainnya. Selebihnya, ia lebih sering berada di balkon. Aku sering melihatnya dari balkon kamarku. Ia terlihat kesepian tapi di sisi lain ia terlihat berbahaya. Pada mulanya aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya, tapi entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba menarik perhatianku saat bermain gitar. Permainannya benar-benar apik, kuakui satu hal itu.

Ah, namaku Lee Taeyong. Umurku baru tujuh belas tahun dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang produser. Aku ingin lagu-lagu yang kubuat disukai banyak orang dan bisa membawa seseorang menuju kesuksesan dengan laguku. Cita-citaku yang lainnya adalah berkolaborasi bersama JayH, aku sangat menyukai suaranya yang _husky_ dan lembut di saat bersamaan. JayH adalah malaikat penyelamatku, aku pernah hampir putus asa namun lagunya berhasil membuatku kembali bersemangat untuk menjalani hidup. Aku benar-benar menyukai JayH, sepertinya.

"Hei, kau melamun lagi."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Jaehyun sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan menyodorkan satu _cup_ ramen padaku. Huh, ia pasti melompat lagi ke balkon kamarku. "Aku tidak melamun."

"Kau masih muda tapi sudah banyak melamun, aku jadi khawatir soal masa depanmu."

Aku menatap tajam padanya tapi tanpa menolak ramen pemberiannya. Kapan lagi aku bisa mendapat makanan gratis dari orang sepertinya. "Aku justru lebih khawatir soal dirimu, _hyung_. Kau sudah kepala tiga tapi tidak punya pekerjaan yang jelas. Mengakulah, kau ini sebenarnya pengangguran kan?"

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum sambil membuang nafasnya, dan itu berarti kalau ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku yang mungkin benar adanya. Sudah terlalu biasa jika ia memilih untuk bereaksi seperti itu alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku. Jaehyun membuat hidupnya seolah misterius dan itu sangat menyebalkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, mau jadi apa kau di masa depan?"

Aku mendecih, sebal karena ia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan pertanyaannya begitu saja. "Aku ingin menjadi produser, dan suatu saat aku ingin berkolaborasi dengan JayH."

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah, akal sehatku seolah lenyap digerogoti penyakit. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja menciumku di bibir beberapa detik setelah aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di benakku, tapi ciuman Jaehyun membuatku terlena hingga aku lupa dimana kakiku berpijak. Setelah beberapa saat kami berciuman, Jaehyun kembali membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Mulai saat ini, kita berpacaran."

* * *

" **A Tiny Love Song"**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Alternate Reality, typo(s), OOC**

 **furippucino ft. awtaeyong**

 **Songfic yang disadur dari salah satu film Jepang dan soundtracknya yang berhasil bikin baper biarpun udah beberapakali nonton, A Liar and His Lover, dengan** **beberapa perubahan disana-sini** **.**

* * *

Hubungan Jaehyun dan aku sudah berjalan selama dua bulan. Selama itulah, ia banyak membantuku dalam mengembangkan kemampuanku menulis lagu. Kami mulai sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Jaehyun juga sudah mau sedikit berbaur dengan lingkungan sekitarnya meski ia masih sedikit malas. Tapi Jaehyun tetaplah Jaehyun yang sok misterius, ia tidak mengizinkanku masuk ke kamar kontrakannya, dan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap kali aku menyinggung sesuatu mengenai dirinya. Seperti ada bagian dalam dirinya yang ia tutup rapat-rapat dengan membuat tembok pertahanan yang kokoh.

Tapi sedikit banyak aku mulai tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Toh selama Jaehyun selalu di sampingku, aku merasa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kau menyukai JayH?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menatap Jaehyun yang tengah berbaring dengan menjadikan pahaku sebagai bantalnya, lantas kucubit hidung bangirnya cukup keras hingga ia memekik kesakitan. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau cemburu padanya. Huh, kekanakan sekali."

Jaehyun terkekeh, dan suaranya menjadi suara kesukaanku nomor dua setelah suara JayH. "Siapa bilang aku cemburu? Bukankah wajar kalau setiap orang mempunyai idolanya masing-masing? Idolamu adalah JayH, dan kurasa aku tidak punya hak untuk cemburu karena itu adalah idolamu."

Aku kembali mencubit hidungnya, lalu tertawa kecil saat Jaehyun kembali mengaduh kesakitan. "Tapi wajahmu bilang kalau kau cemburu karena aku mengidolakan JayH."

"Yah, kadang sih." Tangan Jaehyun merambat naik, meraih rambutku yang baru saja kupotong menyerupai jamur. "Kau menatap posternya dengan pandangan memuja, tapi menatapku saja kau kadang tidak mau. Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu."

Jaehyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di perutku sementara aku tertawa keras saat mendengar jawabannya. Meski ia empat belas tahun lebih tua dariku, namun adakalanya Jaehyun seolah melupakan umur sebenarnya dan bertingkah seperti anak yang baru memasuki masa remaja. Jaehyun cukup sering cemburu padaku hanya karena hal-hal sepele, namun bagian itu justru membuatku senang karena hanya kepadakulah ia akan membuka topeng yang selama ini ia pasang di hadapan orang-orang. Memang pada awalnya aku terkesan seperti orang yang membenci Jaehyun, tapi lambat laun sikap Jaehyun membuat pandanganku berubah dan ia mulai membuatku nyaman. Hanya berada di sisinya saja sudah membuatku berada di titik paling aman.

" _Hyung_."

"Apa?" Tangan Jaehyun berhenti memainkan rambutku dan ia mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan serius.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini giliran Jaehyun yang tertawa. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu mencubit kedua pipiku yang sedikit gembil. Tawanya benar-benar renyah, dan aku paling suka saat ia menampakkan kedua lesung pipitnya yang menawan. "Kau tahu, kau menguatkan keinginanku untuk bercinta denganmu setiap kali kau mengucapkan hal itu. Kau benar-benar polos, jadi berhenti mengatakan hal itu atau aku akan benar-benar memperkosamu disini."

Aku menggeleng kuat, sebisa mungkin aku memberanikan diriku untuk menatapnya langsung untuk mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar serius soal ucapanku. Aku memang tidak bercanda, ia cinta pertamaku dan aku benar-benar ingin ia mengetahui kalau aku hanya mencintainya. "Bukan pemerkosaan namanya kalau aku juga menginginkannya. Lakukanlah _hyung_."

Jaehyun balas menatapku tak percaya. Ia seperti ingin menolak tapi tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan yang tidak mungkin terjadi dua kali. Aku tersenyum padanya yang dibalas oleh erangan frustasi darinya. "Bocah sepertimu tahu apa soal cinta."

Mulut boleh berkata seperti itu, tapi ia justru meraih tubuhku dan membawanya menuju kamarku. Jaehyun menciumku terburu-buru, seolah bibirku akan hilang kalau ia menjauh sedikit saja. Aku menyambut ciumannya dengan senang hati, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak kami berpacaran, aku merasa sesenang ini saat ia menyambut ajakanku untuk bercinta.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau menjadi tergila-gila padaku setelah ini, bocah."

* * *

.

.

Pagi itu Cheongsan-do diguyur hujan ringan, tapi suhu yang hampir mendekati nol derajat Celcius membuatku sedikit malas untuk beraktivitas. Aku duduk sambil memeluk lututku, aku tengah menulis laguku tapi entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba kehilangan semua kata-kataku. Semua yang sudah kususun rapi dalam benakku mendadak buyar. Aku membuang nafas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Aku selalu benci saat-saat dimana aku mendadak kehilangan seluruh ingatanku seperti ini.

"Aku tidak suka pagiku disambut oleh wajah suram seperti itu. Tersenyumlah, Lee Taeyong."

Aku mencebikkan bibirku. "Diam, _hyung_."

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat buruk sekali pagi ini? Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak." Aku menjawab dengan setengah mencicit. "Tidak ada apapun."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak berbohong, _hyung_." Aku menggeleng, berusaha meyakinkannya. Dan setelahnya Jaehyun menatapku dalam, membuatku terjebak di matanya yang seakan tak mengizinkanku berpaling sedikitpun.

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Aku berbalik bertanya.

"Tidak." Jaehyun mendudukkan diri disebelahku. "Hanya saja.. kau terlihat masih sangat cantik, meskipun kau sedang dalam masa burukmu. Kau masih terlihat sempurna."

Kurasakan pipiku mulai menghangat, membuat aku meruntuk di dalam hati. Pipi sialan, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menghangat dan memunculkan rona merah memalukan seperti ini? " _Hyung_ , apa pekerjaanmu sehari-hari hanya membuatku seperti tomat segar dan setelahnya bermanja kepadaku?"

Jaehyun tersenyum geli. "Kurasa. Aku suka melakukan apapun kepadamu selain menyakiti dirimu." Kurasakan dagunya mulai memberi beban di bahuku, sedangkan tangannya sendiri melingkar di pinggangku, menyalurkan rasa hangat yang menyenangkan.

"Benarkah?" Aku menatap lembaran kertas yang berserakan didepanku. "Padahal kau sering menyakitiku, _hyung_."

"Kapan? Aku rasa aku belum pernah melakukan itu."

"Ketika kau memasukki diriku, _hyung_. Kau kan, hanya tahu rasa nikmatnya saja." Jaehyun tergelak rendah, membuatku tersenyum tipis. Aku tak bisa menampik, kalau aku selalu suka caranya tertawa, selalu menawan dan membuatku tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Ayolah." Suaranya terdengar main main. "Aku memang tak tahu rasa pastinya. Tapi pada akhirnya kau mengerang keenakan juga kan, bocah?"

Aku mendengus saat Jaehyun kembali menyebutku bocah. Aku tak pernah suka bagaimana ia memanggilku bocah. Terdengar sangat menyebalkan dan merendahkanku. Aku tahu memang diriku masih bocah baginya. Tetapi kalian pasti sebal kan, kalau kekasih kalian memanggil kalian dengan bocah? Tahu rasanya kan?

Ya, itu yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah, _hyung_." Protesku.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Nada bicara Jaehyun masih terdengar main-main. Jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang menggodaku.

"Kalau tidak mau, kau tidak akan mendapatkan bagianmu malam ini, _hyung_."

"Wah, untuk urusan makanan, aku tak akan terpengaruh sama sekali. Tapi karena kasusnya kau mengancamku, kau akan kuancam balik."

Aku merasa tertarik dengan ancamannya. Entahlah, seperti aku tertantang untuk diancam oleh dirinya. Dan entah mengapa aku selalu menyukai ketika terancam olehnya. "Apa ancamanmu, memangnya?"

"Bercinta denganku, tentu saja. Kau kira aku mau mengancammu seperti apa?" Jaehyun melepas pelukannya, membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang hampa. Tangannya dia taruh di pahaku yang telah bersila entah sejak kapan. Mengelusnya perlahan, mengirimkan afeksi tak biasa yang terasa aneh karena aku malah menyukainya.

"Tak akan memberikanku ciuman lagi, kukira. Lagipula aku takkan takut kalau kau mengancam yang seperti itu." Candaku. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak sampai berpikir kearah mana ancaman lelaki yang lebih tua 14 tahun dariku ini.

"Kalau itu tidak akan." Jaehyun berbisik tepat disebelah telingaku. "Bibirmu terlalu berharga untuk kulepaskan."

"Dasar." Aku memukul tangannya main-main.

Di suasana yang seperti ini, harusnya aku tak merasakan perasaan gelisah karena Jaehyun disampingku. Tetapi sekarang aku malah merasakannya. Rasa gelisah yang tak berujung. Menelan sebagian dari rasa nyaman yang kurasakan sedari tadi. Aku berusaha menepisnya, berusaha membuang rasa gelisah yang tak tepat ini.

" _Hyung_ , apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?" Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya. Pertanyaan itu terloncat saja dari mulutku. Seakan itu adalah salah satu cara untuk membuang rasa gelisahku.

Reaksi Jaehyun membuatku terkejut. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil membuang nafasnya. Apa maksudnya ini? Apakah ia benar benar akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti? Apa tujuan Jaehyun sebenarnya?

Pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikiran, tanpa sadar aku sudah melayang, tak berpijak diatas lantai lagi.

"Ah!" Aku tanpa sadar berteriak seperti wanita. Jaehyun yang menggendongku tertawa, lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas. Tapi aku sigap menahan lehernya, meminta ciuman yang lebih. Ia memberikannya dengan senang hati. Bibirnya dengan cekatan menguasai milikku, menyalurkan kehangatan. Dalam ciuman kami, tiba tiba aku merasakan punggungku menindih sesuatu yang empuk.

"Taeyong." Jaehyun melepas ciuman kami, lalu memanggil namaku penuh damba. Ia menatapku tepat di mata, mengunci tatapanku. "Aku tak bisa berjanji apapun padamu. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku harus pergi. Bisa saja aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu besok. Siapa yang tahu?"

Aku menatap matanya, tersirat kesedihan, nafsu, cinta, dan sesuatu yang misterius. Sesuatu yang misterius itu tak terbaca, seperti sebuah rahasia yang terkunci tapi selalu muncul, mencari kunci yang tepat untuk bisa terbuka.

"Berjanjilah." Aku tercekat, berusaha tak terlihat aku tak ingin kehilangan Jaehyun, meskipun itu benar adanya. "Ketika nanti entah kapan kau meninggalkanku, _hyung_ , walau kau sudah memiliki cinta baru, tetaplah ingat aku, cintaku, dan kenangan kita."

Jaehyun tersenyum tulus, benar benar tulus. "Kalau untuk yang satu ini. Aku bisa memastikan. Aku berjanji akan tetap ingat dirimu, cintamu, cintaku, dan kenangan kita. Dan aku akan berusaha keras agar tak meninggalkanmu."

"Ya, dan aku akan tetap mengingatnya dan berusaha juga."

* * *

.

.

Hari ini aku bangun siang, setelah menghabiskan malam yang penuh ide. Aku menulis lagu semalaman dan baru tidur sekitar jam empat. Saat aku hendak kembali memeluk gulingku, aku malah memeluk sesuatu yang besar dan bergerak naik turun teratur. Aku yang penasaran meraba keseluruhan sesuatu yang kukira guling itu dengan mata masih tertutup rapat. Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh sesuatu dibagian bawah, sebuah tonjolan yang tak biasa. Membuatku bertanya tanya, Sejak kapan gulingku mempunyai tonjolan macam kejantanan lelaki?

"Baru bangun dan kau sudah bernafsu, Lee Taeyong?"

Mendengar suara familiar itu aku langsung benar benar terbangun, membuka mata dan melotot saat menemukan Jaehyun menyeringai dan melemparkan _wink_ genit. Sejak kapan lelaki itu bisa masuk kekamarku?

"Tadi pagi kau tidak muncul di balkon, ya akhirnya aku melompat ke balkonmu dan menemukanmu masih bergelung nyaman."

Aku meruntukki kebodohanku yang selalu lupa mengunci pintu balkon saat sudah sangat mengantuk dan membutuhkan kasur. "Dan akhirnya ikut tidur bersamaku seperti orang baru saja selesai bercinta."

"Aku melepas kausku karena panas. Demi Tuhan, Lee Taeyong, kau menyetel pendingin ruangan dengan suhu dua puluh delapan celsius, bagaimana aku tak kepanasan?"

"Musim panas belum datang setahuku." Aku menyingkap selimutku dan membiarkan tergeletak dibawah kakiku dan Jaehyun.

"Ya, tapi cuaca sangat panas hari ini."

Aku memilih tak menjawabnya. Kakiku mulai menyentuh lantai, menjadikannya pijakan menuju lemari. Saat sudah mencapai lemari, aku mulai membukanya dan mencari beberapa pakaian untuk kupakai.

"Sekarang jam berapa, _hyung_?" Tanyaku tanpa menoleh, sibuk mencari dan mengeluarkan pakaian.

"Dua belas kurang sepuluh. Kau tak harusnya mandi di jam-jam segini." Langsung kuurungkan niatan untuk mandi. Imunku tidak sekuat yang lain dan sama saja aku mencari mati saat mandi ditengah siang bolong seperti ini. Aku mengembalikan pakaianku ke lemari dengan asal, tak berniat untuk merapikan sama sekali. Terdengar suara tawa geli dari kasur. Aku yakin Jaehyun sedang menertawakanku yang ngambek karena tidak bisa langsung mandi setelah bangun tidur.

Kakiku membawaku ke kasur dimana Jaehyun berada. Aku melihat ia sedang membaca sesuatu, dan segera aku tahu bahwa itu adalah kertas berisi lagu ciptaanku semalam.

Aku duduk disebelahnya, ikut memerhatikan kertas yang penuh coretan garis lurus dan lengkung yang menyatu menjadi sebuah lagu. Aku mencoba menyanyikannya dalam hati, mengira-ira apakah ini cukup bagus. Tetapi Jaehyun menghancurkan konsentrasiku dengan menyanyikan lagu itu sendiri. Meski pelan, aku masih mendengar jelas suaranya. Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya dan aku terkejut. Suara Jaehyun persis seperti suara JayH.

"Aku baru pertama kali mendengar kau menyanyi, _hyung_."

"Ya, aku kan tidak bisa bernyanyi, suaraku tak bagus. Untuk apa aku bernyanyi untukmu?" Jaehyun menatapku, lalu mencium keningku. Suatu hal yang cukup langka karena biasanya ia langsung memangutku dalam ciuman penuh gairah.

"Tidak bisa bernyanyi pantatku." Aku meresponnya dengan nada sarkastik. Walau sebenarnya tidak ada niat untuk berbicara sarkas sama sekali. "Bahkan suaramu sangat mirip dengan JayH."

Jaehyun tertawa geli mendengar perkataanku. "Semirip apa? Tidak ada mirip-miripnya." Tangan kirinya yang bebas memeluk pinggangku, mendekatkan dirinya kearahku. "Oiya, aku minta ya? Aku suka lagu ini. Lumayan, kalau kalau aku butuh lagu untuk berlatih gitar."

Aku mengangguk saja, lagipula aku juga senang kalau ada yang suka dengan laguku. Jaehyun melepas pelukannya, lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju balkon, setelahnya ia berbalik, menatapku. "Aku kembali dulu sebentar, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu melihat Jaehyun melompat menuju balkonnya sendiri sambil membawa kausnya dan kertas lagu yang telah menjadi miliknya.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya disana, aku hanya menunggunya sambil memainkan _smartphone_ milikku yang sudah beberapa hari tak aku aktifkan. Setelahnya aku menyeduh _cup_ ramen, menunggunya hingga matang. Aku memakannya di pinggiran kasur sembari mengecek ponselku.

Beribu ribu pesan masuk, kebanyakan dari grup berisi teman temanku yang juga menyukai JayH. Mereka masih kebingungan bagaimana bisa JayH menghilang begitu saja berbulan-bulan. Topik mereka tak pernah berubah, hanya itu itu saja. Tidak ada kemajuan soal keberadaan JayH yang berarti juga. Membuatku sebal dan hanya membuka tanpa membacanya.

Mataku beralih keseluruh ruangan, dan berhenti sebentar di jam dinding. Sudah jam lima, artinya Jaehyun sudah meninggalkanku hampir lima jam. Aku kembali menjejal seluruh ruangan dan benar benar terhenti di nakas. Terlihat sebuah _smartphone_ tergeletak disana. Aku menduga itu adalah ponsel milik Jaehyun, karena aku baru pertama kalinya melihat ponsel itu, sedangkan yang berani mengusikku di kamar hanyalah Jaehyun.

Tiba tiba debuman cukup keras mengalihkan atensiku. Terlihat Jaehyun yang telah kembali berpakaian terduduk meringis kesakitan membuatku sedikit panik, melemparkan ponselku ke sofa asal dan menghampirinya. Padahal aku bisa saja melempar ke kasur yang sedang kududuki. Entah apa yang merasukiku hingga melemparnya ke sofa yang berada diseberang.

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Tidak, hanya jari kaki terbentur sedikit. Tak apa-apa." Jaehyun bangun dan masuk. Aku mengikuti dirinya, dan setelahnya ia berbalik, menatapku. Sama persis seperti lima jam yang lalu.

"Apa?"

"Ini." Jaehyun menyerahkan kotak beludru merah, lalu tersenyum. "Kuharap kau menyukainya. Mungkin ini tak seberapa." Aku menatap kotak beludru itu, lalu mengambilnya.

"Bukan bom, kan _hyung_?" Aku memastikan. Jaehyun tertawa setelahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan sesuatu yang membahayakan, percayalah."

Aku mengangguk dan segera membukanya. Sebuah gelang perak yang terlihat indah dan mewah. Rantai-rantainya mengilap, dua bandulnya yang berbentuk hangul dan bintang terlihat melengkapi. Aku mengeluarkannya dari kotak itu dan memperhatikannya. Indah sekali, tetapi aku langsung kebingungan saat melihat bandulnya lagi.

"Kenapa hangulnya J, bukan T?" Tanyaku sambil mendongak, menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Agar kau selalu mengingatku." Jaehyun mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya. "Nah, sekarang aku ingin hadiahku."

"Memangnya kau ingin apa?" Aku menaruh gelang itu kembali ketempatnya, lalu melangkah mendekati Jaehyun.

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu, sesederhana itu, kan?" Jaehyun mengambil alih kotak itu, mengeluarkan isinya dan memasangkannya di tangan kananku. Bibirnya memangutku lagi, menyalurkan nafsu dan cinta yang besar. "Bagaimana?"

Aku tak menjawabnya, hanya membalas pangutannya. Memberi kode kalau aku bersedia. Jaehyun dan aku berperang dengan panas, memperebutkan siapa yang dominan dalam permainan ini. Walau begitu, pada akhirnya aku menyerah karena Jaehyun melancarkan serangan, digigitnya bibirku perlahan tapi menghasilkan bau anyir yang familiar. Aku melenguh disela sela ciuman. Ereksiku perlahan mulai mengeras, menandakan aku sudah akan dipenuhi kabut nafsu.

Jaehyun melepaskan pangutan dan membantingku dikasur, setelah itu kembali memangut bibirku penuh gairah yang siap meledak kapan saja. Aku banyak mengeluarkan desahan kali ini. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan kegiatan ini lebih panas dari biasanya, lebih lepas. Aku merasakan Jaehyun hari ini lebih liar dari biasanya. Walau tak ayal aku juga menyukainya. Sekarang lidahnya sedang mengeksplor mulutku, membelit lidahku dengan lihai, membuatku hanya bisa menikmati tanpa ada niatan melawan.

"Sialan." Aku mengumpat saat Jaehyun melepaskan ciuman. Tanganku meremat kaus Jaehyun, menyalurkan keinginanku. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali membungkamku dengan sebuah ciuman. Tangannya membuka kancing piyamaku dan celana piyamaku. Jari-jarinya yang hangat menyentuh seluruh bagian depan tubuhku, seakan aku adalah benda yang rapuh, yang sangat berharga. Aku mengerang dalam ciuman, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang menyiksa.

Aku memukul dadanya pelan, mengisayaratkan bahan utama hidupku menipis. Jaehyun melepasnya dengan perlahan, membuat benang tipis penghubung bibir kami. "Kau ingin kita bermain main dulu atau langsung?" Tanyanya sambil melepas kausnya. Badannya yang atletis cukuplah untukku untuk meneteskan air liur.

Inilah salah satu yang kusukai dari Jaehyun. Ia tak mau mengambil keputusan sendiri apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya ketika bercinta, walau sebenarnya bisa saja ia seenaknya langsung memasukki diriku. "Aku sedang ingin _main course_ tanpa pembuka. Tetapi aku ingin _dessert_ sebelum _main course_."

"Nah, kalau begitu. Lee Taeyong, bisakah kau membukakan celana milikku?"

"Apa? Aku?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku, keheranan.

"Ya." Jaehyun membalikkan posisi, sekarang ia yang berada dibawah dan aku yang menindih kejantanan setengah kerasnya. Tangannya menggenggamku dan merematnya halus. "Pakai gigi."

Aku menurutinya. Aku melepas genggamannya dan mulai turun, menghadapkan kepala ke gembungan celana yang sangat besar. Tanpa sadar aku meneguk liurku, membayangkan seperti apa kejantanannya kalau Jaehyun saat sedang paling keras. Pastilah lebih besar dan aku tak yakin itu akan muat di lubangku.

Aku menggigit ujung celana santainya, lalu menariknya kebawah. Tanpa disangka, kejantanannya yang besar langsung menampar pipiku. Rupanya Jaehyun tidak memakai dalaman apapun dibalik celananya, pantas saja terlihat seperti tenda.

"Ya, begitu." Jaehyun menggeram saat merasakan lidahku mulai menjilat sekujur kejantanannya seperti sedang menjilat ice cream. Tangannya mengusak rambutku lembut. "Lakukan lagi. Benar."

Tapi aku tak menurutinya, aku malah mencium ujung kejantanannya lama, membuat Jaehyun menggeram seperti orang frustasi. Aku mulai memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam mulutku perlahan hingga kulupnya menghilang, sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Lee Taeyong." Jaehyun seperti sedang memberikan ultimatum. Aku terkikik sendiri dan langsung memasukkan kejantanan Jaehyun ke mulut. Ukurannya besar sekali, hingga mulutku sendiri tak mampu menampung. Kejantanannya kumainkan, membuat Jaehyun mengerang. Aku terkikik dan menggumam tanpa tujuan, mempraktekan apa yang diajarkannya seminggu yang lalu.

"Sialan." Jaehyun mengumpat saat aku menghisap kejantanannya hingga pipiku mencekung. "Kau membuatku gila, bocah." Aku hanya tertawa, membuat Jaehyun lebih berisik lagi.

Tapi ia membuatku terkejut dengan tingkahnya. Ia tiba tiba melepas kejantantannya dari mulutku, membuat aku melayangkan tatapan protes. Jaehyun yang melihatku tertawa, lalu mengelus pipiku. "Kemarilah. Aku tak akan keluar kalau kau tak menatapku daritadi."

Aku tertawa, lalu naik, menduduki kejantanannya yang basah karena liurku. Belum selesai aku duduk dengan benar, Jaehyun sudah menarikku dalam ciuman. Entah kali ini ciuman kami tanpa nafsu, hanya menyalurkan kehangatan.

Ada apa dengan Jaehyun hari ini? Apakah ia sebelum aku bangun ia terpentok sesuatu? Tingkahnya berbeda sekali.

Jaehyun tiba tiba membalikan posisi, masih tetap mempertahankan ciuman. "Aaah!" Aku menjerit tertahan dalam ciuman kami. Jari jariku melampiaskan kesakitan menggunakan kuku ke punggung Jaehyun. Aku menancapkan kuku ke kulit Jaehyun, menembus pertahanannya, membuatnya mendesis kesakitan.

Kejantanannya memasuki dalam sekali hentak, membuatku lemas. Jaehyun mengelus rambutku perlahan, sedangkan tangan satunya mengelus kejantananku. Membuat nafasku memburu, menahan kesakitan sekaligus kenikmatan.

Tapi bunyi ponsel tiba tiba berdering, berasal dari nakas. Jaehyun melepas ciumanku dengan cara menegakkan tubuh dan mengerang frustasi. "Daritadi kucari ternyata disini rupanya."

Aku tertawa dan membiarkan Jaehyun mengambil ponselnya. Tapi setelahnya Jaehyun mengisyaratkan diriku untuk diam dan tak menganggu. Aku hanya diam setelahnya, memerhatikan Jaehyun yang sedang menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Suara Jaehyun terdengar gusar, membuatku perlahan menenggelamkan kepala ke bantal, tak ingin mengganggu. Jaehyun terlihat terganggu dengan panggilan itu, membuatku sedikit khawatir.

Sedikit, tentu saja.

"Ya, tenang saja. Aku tahu itu, _hyung_. Aku akan menyelesaikannya."

Apa yang Jaehyun maksud? Maksudku, apa yang Jaehyun sebut _hyung_ itu bicarakan hingga Jaehyun menenangkannya dan berjanji akan menyelesaikan? Apakah itu seseorang yang Jaehyun sayangi? Atau kakak kandungnya?

Aku hanya bisa berpikiran positif kalau itu adalah keluarga Jaehyun yang lebih tua.

"Baiklah, kalau benar akhirnya begitu." Aku mendengar dengan seksama, walau tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Jaehyun dan seseorang diseberang. Jaehyun langsung menutup sambungan. Setelahnya ia menatapku penuh gairah, menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku dengan sayang.

"Tidak." Jaehyun hanya merespon pendek, kejantanannya mulai bergerak didalam, membuatku meringis. Jaehyun masih bergerak pelan, tak menyentuh titik tertinggiku sama sekali, hingga sesaat kemudian, aku menjerit keras layaknya wanita.

Jaehyun menemukan titik itu, titik yang membuatku melayang. Membuatku merasakan kenikmatan dunia, membuatku dan Jaehyun menyatu dalam satu kesatuan. Aku mengerang, mendesah tanpa kendali, melampiaskan semuanya saat Jaehyun mulai brutal menggagahiku.

"Disana, _hyung_. Terus, disana." Aku meracau tanpa henti, benar benar melupakan semuanya. Yang kuingat hanyalah Jaehyun, kejantanannya, dan cara ia memuaskanku dalam satu tusukkan. "Sialan."

Jaehyun tertawa, lalu mengecup pipiku, perlahan ke rahang, dagu, dan naik ke bibir. Melumat, menghisapnya seakan bibirku akan hilang jika ia tak berhenti memainkannya. Pinggul Jaehyun tetap bergerak, membuatku tak berdaya. Belum lagi tangannya yang memainkan _nipple_ dan kejantananku bergantian. Bahkan sekarang lidah Jaehyun beraksi, melilit, menghisap lidahku penuh damba. Sungguh, aku tak bisa menghadapi kenikmatan yang membanjiri tubuhku ini.

Aku melenguh disela-sela ciuman. Jaehyun hanya menggeram saat aku iseng mengetatkan diri, membuat kejantanannya susah bergerak. Setelahnya Jaehyun melepaskan pangutan kami, dan membuat tanda keunguan dileherku. Aku makin tak bisa mengendalikan diri, makin heboh melontarkan desahan serta makian.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu, sensasi yang lama aku nantikan. Kejantananku sendiri mulai ngilu, ikut mengkodeku.

" _Hyung_ , aku selesai." Ujarku terbata-bata, mulai tak tahan akan sensasi ngilu di kejantananku. Jaehyun mengecup keningku lama, menyalurkan kehangatan yang menenangkan.

"Aku sebentar lagi." Jaehyun berusaha keras mengejar kenikmatannya, membuatku meledak terlebih dulu. Memuntahkan lahar putih yang mengotori piyama, perut Jaehyun, hingga perut dan dadaku. Aku terengah engah, rektumku masih berkontraksi pasca puncak.

Aku merasakan kejantanan Jaehyun menegang kuat, seakan ingin meledak juga. Dengan sigap aku melingkarkan kakiku ke pinggangnya, mengisyaratkan untuk Jaehyun mengeluarkannya didalam.

"Aku tak memakai pengaman, Lee Taeyong!" Jaehyun berseru. Kejantanannya masih bergerak dengan ganas.

"Keluarkan didalam, _hyung_." Aku hanya berbicara seperti itu. Tenagaku dipusatkan seluruhnya untuk menahan Jaehyun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan keluar diatas perutku.

Jaehyun terlihat menyerah. Kejantanannya meledak didalamku, memberikan kehangatan yang pertama kali baru kurasakan. Lubangku penuh oleh cairan Jaehyun serta kejantanannya, membuatku agak tak merasa nyaman.

"Baru pertama kali aku merasakan bercinta yang sehebat ini." Ujarku sambil menatap Jaehyun yang sangat seksi.

"Hm, aku juga." Jaehyun menindihku, lalu memelukku erat.

Aku mengerang-erang. "Sesaaaaaak!"

Jaehyun tertawa kencang, membuatku kesal. Aku memukul mukul dadanya brutal, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan membaringkan diri disebelahku. Ia masih tetap memelukku, tetapi tangannya mencari _remote_ pendingin ruangan yang tergeletak disebelah ponselnya.

"Kenapa diturunkan suhunya?" Aku menghirup nafas dari ceruk leher Jaehyun. aroma khas tubuhnya menenangkan, membuatku ketagihan.

"Biar aku bisa memelukmu sepanjang malam. Nah, tidurlah, kau sudah terlalu capek."

Aku menurut, mulai berdoa sebelum tidur dan memejamkan mata, menyambut mimpi. Saat kesadaranku hanya tinggal sedikit di dunia nyata, aku mendengar sayup sayup suara Jaehyun terdengar menyesal.

"Maafkan aku."

* * *

.

.

Paginya, aku panik. Kemanakah Jaehyun yang semalam memelukku erat? Tak meninggalkan apapun, hanya gelang pemberiannya yang masih melekat di tanganku.

 _Maafkan aku._

Aku terhenyak. Apa maksud perkataan Jaehyun semalam? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan sosoknya yang pergi tiba-tiba?

Aku buru-buru memakai baju tidurku. Tidak peduli dengan tubuhku yang lengket sisa kegiatan kami semalam. Jaehyun saat ini lebih penting. Tidak biasanya ia pergi tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahuku.

Aku berlari menuju balkon kamarku dan melompat ke balkon kamar Jaehyun.

Sedikit bersyukur karena Jaehyun tidak mengunci pintunya. Tapi kelegaanku tak bertahan lama saat kulihat hanya tersisa kasur, lemari kosong yang dibiarkan terbuka, dan tak ada benda lain di ruang tidurnya. Aku masih bisa merasakan aroma khas Jaehyun di ruangan ini, dan itu artinya Jaehyun belum lama pergi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke luar ruang tidur. Lagi-lagi aku terhenyak karena tak mendapati satu barangpun di luar kamarnya. Aku berjalan ke dapur, dan menemukan hal yang sama. Semuanya kosong. Tak ada yang ditinggalkan oleh Jaehyun di kamar kontrakan ini. Benar-benar kosong.

"Apa ini? Kenapa bisa?"

Tubuh Taeyong merosot ke bawah. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Jaehyun... pergi? Haruskah ia percaya dengan kenyataan ini?

 _Aku tak bisa berjanji apapun padamu. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku harus pergi. Bisa saja aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu besok. Siapa yang tahu?_

Hatiku berdenyut. Semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang. Aku paham kenapa Jaehyun mengatakan hal itu, juga kenapa ia mengatakan maaf padaku. Bahuku bergetar, kenyataan ini seperti menyiksaku. Air mataku tanpa kusadari jatuh begitu saja, dan detik selanjutnya aku mendapati diriku menangis meraung-raung di dalam kamar kosong ini.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus secepat ini? Kenapa Jaehyun harus pergi tanpa sempat mengucapkan pamit padaku? Kenapa Jaehyun harus pergi dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti ini?

Aku bangkit dari posisiku. Kuusap wajahku dengan punggung tanganku. Lututku terasa lemas tapi kupaksakan untuk berjalan. Kutatap gelang di tanganku sambil tersenyum miris. Hanya ini yang tersisa dari Jaehyun.

Apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Apakah semua kata cinta yang diucapkannya berasal dari hatinya? Apakah selama ini ia hanya mempermainkanku?

Pikiranku tiba-tiba memutar kilas balik semua pertemuanku dengan Jaehyun. Dan aku sadar, bahwa selama ini aku tidak tahu banyak soal dirinya. Apa pekerjaannya? Darimana ia berasal? Seperti apa keluarganya? Apakah ia memiliki saudara? Berapa jumlah saudaranya? Seperti apa sikapnya selama ini? Seperti apa masa lalu yang pernah ia hadapi? Berapa tinggi badannya? Jenis musik apa yang disukainya? Apa makanan kesukaannya? Apa ia memiliki alergi? Apa ia memiliki ketakutan terhadap hal-hal tertentu?

Aku kembali menangis saat meninggalkan balkon kamarnya. Tubuhku benar-benar lemas. Jaehyun pergi tanpa pamit dan hal itu benar-benar membuatku merasa terpukul. Sangat-sangat terpukul. Jaehyun adalah cinta pertamaku, dan aku selalu mengharapkan cinta pertamaku akan menjadi cinta terakhirku. Aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa cinta pertamaku berakhir setragis ini.

 _Kalau untuk yang satu ini. Aku bisa memastikan. Aku berjanji akan tetap ingat dirimu, cintamu, cintaku, dan kenangan kita. Dan aku akan berusaha keras agar tak meninggalkanmu._

"Bohong. Kau pembohong yang ulung, Jung Jaehyun."

* * *

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah sebulan sejak kepergian Jaehyun. Aku masih saja menangisi kepergiannya setiap malam, tapi sedikit-sedikit perasaanku membaik seiring dengan munculnya kabar kalau JayH terbukti tidak bersalah dan ia sudah mulai mempromosikan lagu barunya.

Memang, satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuatku lebih baik adalah JayH. Ia sudah sering muncul di pemotretan berbagai majalah dan sekarang semakin banyak iklan yang dibintanginya. Melihat JayH membuat kesedihanku berkurang. Pantas saja ia dijuluki _cheonsa_ —JayH benar-benar malaikat penyelamat setiap orang.

Aku menatap jam dinding. Sudah pukul sebelas, dan itu artinya perilisan musik video JayH yang berbarengan dengan penampilan pertamanya di acara musik. Aku sudah duduk di depan televisi, menanti kemunculan JayH menghiasi layar kaca. Senyumku mengembang kala JayH muncul dengan gitar putihnya. Ia benar-benar tampan dengan pakaian _casual_ seperti itu. Jika saja JayH muncul di televisi setiap saat mungkin aku sudah bisa melupakan Jaehyun.

"Halo, ini JayH. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku berada disini untuk menghibur kalian. Kali ini aku kembali dengan membawakan lagu yang khusus diciptakan oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat kucintai; ia adalah matahariku. Terimakasih untuk lagu yang indah ini. Dan meskipun aku tak lagi disana, ketahuilah bahwa aku tetap mencintaimu."

Itu adalah sepotong video pendek yang ditampilkan sebelum JayH memetik senar-senar gitarnya. Aku tersentuh dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh JayH dalam video itu. Singkat, namun menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa JayH sangat tulus mencintai orang itu. Siapakah orang beruntung yang dicintai oleh JayH?

.

 _Tiba-tiba aku mulai bernyanyi_

 _Tiba-tiba aku menciummu_

 _Sepertinya aku harus banyak mengatakan "maaf" padamu_

 _Aku takut kehilangan dirimu_

 _Itu membuatku selalu berbohong padamu_

 _Tapi, di hadapanmu_

 _Sejujurnya aku ingin menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya_

 _Walaupun keberadaanku_

 _Akan menjadi bayangan yang menutupi sinarmu_

 _Aku harap keberadaanmu_

 _Selalu dapat menyinari seseorang_

 _Walaupun ada atau tiadanya diriku_

 _Kau akan selalu bersinar, disini_

 _Seandainya aku dapat tertawa bersamamu_

 _Menangis bersamamu lebih lama lagi_

 _Aku terlambat menyadari perasaan yang tulus itu_

 _Aku selalu memikirkanmu_

 _Aku mencarimu dimana-mana_

 _Aku ingin mendengar suaramu_

 _Sekarang juga, disini_

 _Senyummu, telah membawaku keluar dari kegelapan_

 _Namun wajahku membuat senyummu menjadi redup_

 _Ada atau tidaknya dirimu_

 _Aku tidak dibutuhkan disini_

 _Mimpi yang telah kau genggam_

 _Sekarangpun, mari kita meraihnya terus_

 _Walaupun seorang diri, kau pasti dapat meraihnya_

 _Andaikan, sekarang kau sedang terikat dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan_

 _Fajar pasti akan datang_

 _Seandainya laguku ini dapat mendukungmu dengan perlahan dari belakang_

 _Karena aku tidak pernah dapat menyampaikan satu hal pun padamu_

 _Senyummu telah membawaku keluar dari kegelapan_

 _Seandainya senyumku dapat menyatu dengan senyummu_

 _Keajaiban yang mempertemukan kau dan aku_

 _Aku sangat berterimakasih akan hal itu_

 _Dapatkah suatu hari nanti lagu ini tersampaikan padamu?_

 _Lagu cinta sederhana ini_

.

Aku terhenyak. Itu adalah lagu yang kubuat dan diminta oleh Jaehyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kenapa bisa laguku ada pada JayH?

"Ya, Lee Taeyong. Jung Jaehyun itu aku. Terimakasih untuk segalanya."

 **END**

* * *

Aslinya, ini di post oleh mamah **furippucino** di akunnya. Cuma karena satu dan lain hal, ini direpost ulang olehku tanpa revisi. Jadi ini bukan plagiat ya, ini murni ketikan mamah dan aku di kala... masa jahiliyah (har har)

Semoga kalian suka!


End file.
